


[Podfic] I Got a Rock

by kalakirya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Rubynye's story<i></i></p><p>In prison, Suki has a lot of time. And a rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Got a Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selahexanimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Got A Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106241) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



**Title:** I Got a Rock

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 2:59

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/I%20Got%20A%20Rock%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20Rubynye.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
